Lestrange
by Saphie Virgo
Summary: The story of Bellatrix  Black  Lestrange and her...journey to insanity.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella! You'll be late for the train!" my mother said to me from the hallway. I stood in the bathroom and ran my fingers through my long black hair.

"Trust me, my love, you look fine." mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"No mother, I DON'T." I said. On the top of my head, was a little hair that stood straight up and wouldn't go down. I ran my hands through so water and tried to flatten it. No use. I heard that some muggles use a type of gel that makes their hair stay straight. I didn't know what I hated more. Having a stray piece of hair that stood up out of no where or having sticky slimy gel to keep it down.

"Bella? What have you done with your hair?" Andromeda asked standing in the doorway. I smiled.

"This little devil." I said looking upward.

"Can't you fix it with magic?" Andromeda asked.

"It wouldn't be right. I start Hogwarts today!" I said.

"Not technically." Andromeda raised her eyebrow. Never before has she been so sneaky, although Andromeda is very well known for breaking the rules.

"True." I turned to her. "How do I do it?"

"Beats me." she smirked.

"Bella? You're not gone yet?" Narcissa asked from the door way. Little Cissy was only 7 years of age.

"Not yet Cis, but I haven't much time." I said. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was hopeless.

"Why are you all wet?" Cissy asked. Andromeda and I burst into laughter.

"Promise to write?" Andromeda asked me as we stood in front of Platform 9 3/4.

"Everyday?" Narcissa added.

"I will try, but I can't do it every night. I must have time to study, you don't want me to fail on my FIRST year?" I asked. Cissy shook her head.

"But then you will get to stay home with us." Andromeda smiled.

"Then you will leave for Hogwarts later on wouldn't you?" I asked her.

"Then I will fail."

"Me too! Me too!" Cissy said with a wide smile. I laughed.

"The two of you can't keep me from going to school. We are all to grow up to be great witches and we must go to school to do so." I advised. I felt more and more like the elder sister.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Bella!" Cissy sobbed, wrapping her arms around my waist. Andromeda looked at me and blinked back tears.

"Come here..." I said.

"Bellatrix Black! Get over here before the train leaves, because it will leave without you!" mother called.

"Gotta go. Take care!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, I was rushing through the wall between platforms 9 & 10. After finding a place to put my suitcase, I carried my two pet rats to one of the cars. What not a lot of people know about me, is that I have two rats. A white one named Izzy, and a black one named Sophie. I used to be ashamed of having rats, but rats are very affectionate. The compartment I entered was completely empty. I hadn't realized I would be starting school without knowing anyone. It was a dreadful feeling to be alone. I looked to Sophie and Izzy for comfort. The poked their noses out of their cage and sniffed the air. I sighed as I felt the train begin to move. Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Bellatrix?" asked a voice. Oh no.

"Who's Bellatrix?" I said in a low voice.

"You're a horrible liar, Bella" the voice said. A tall boy with bright orange hair stuck his head inside.

"I would like to be left alone, Arther." I told my cousin. He nodded and looked around.

"I can see that." he snorted. My face turned red.

"Come on, I will introduce you to some of my friends." He said, opening the door wider.

"I don't want to know any of your stupid Gryffandor friends." I grumbled. I should have guessed Artie would annoy right as I stepped on the train.

"They're not all Gryffandor. Some are Hufflepuff. And Ravenclaw."

"But no Slytherin right?" I asked.

"Um...no..."

"Well that's house discrimination isn't it Artie?" I asked.

"We don't exclude them, the Slytherin exclude us." Artie's eyebrows were raised. I folded my arms in front of my chest.

"No thank you, Weasley." I said, very annoyed. Artie shrugged and walked out of the compartment. Right as he closed the door behind him, I secretly wished for him to come back. He was the only person I knew in this huge school...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone on the rest of the train ride. It was _agonizing_. Every time I heard footsteps outside my compartment, I would wish it was someone stopping by to say hello. I played a fantasy in my head where someone would knock on my door and poke there head in, claiming everywhere else is full and I would allow them to sit with me. Sadly, I had no such luck. Did they seriously expect me to make friends on my own? It was so hard and the children were so mean.

As the train came to a stop I let out a sigh and followed a group of first years out on the cold hard ground. Several older students pushed past me in the confusion of getting with their class, while we were instructed to follow the gamekeeper, a rather heavy looking man who called him self Hagrid. I called him Scary Giant Man.

Generations and generations of my family had gone to Hogwarts before me, so I knew the stories and first year traditions inside and out. I knew we would get off the train and onto smaller boats across a dark lake. I knew we would be lead into the castle and instructed on sorting. And I knew surer than anything else in this world that I would be sorted into Syltherin like nearly every Black before me.

Even though I knew the path by heart, hearing enough family stories to fill a book, the road was still rough with rocks in roots and found myself tripping over each and every single one of them. One large root in particular I guess I should have seen in the first place sent me falling forward into a group of second years headed in a different direction.

"Hey watch it first year!" said a rude voice in front of me. I glared up from my spot on the ground to find a taller boy, older than I with thick black hair slicked back with so much of that _gel _his hair hardly looked _real_. His face was crinkled in a scowl of almost disgust. Like it completely ruined his entire day to merely _see_ a first year much less have one fall on top of him. It angered me.

"How about you watch it?" I scowled back at him. I couldn't take being the vulnerable first year would get picked on and pushed around. I had to show them I wasn't to be messed with.

"You don't talk to me like that, little girl" As I stood up, he gave my shoulders a shove, in hopes that I would fall back to the ground.

"I'm not that small." I said, shoving him back.

"You don't shove me."

"Who said? I can shove anyone I want!" I said, shoving him again.

"'Ey break it up break it up. Rodolphus, what are ye do'n wit the firs yers." said Scary Giant Man, who entered the scene lead by a short boy with long blonde hair.

"SHE HIT ME." The gelled boy, evidently called Rodolphus, hissed, pointing his finger in between my eyes.

"But he hit her first! I saw it myself!" said the blonde boy.

"Dirty little SNITCH!" Rodolphus grumbled the the blonde.

"And you're a crumple-horned snorkack!" was the blonde's retaliation.

"A what?"

"You shut it and get wit yer class, Lestrange." said Scary Giant Man. We watched has the second year and his friends grumbled off a different path into the darkness. Scary Giant Man then clasped a hand on my shoulder, which wasn't a very pleasant feeling as his hand probably weighed more than I did. "As fer you Miss Black, the lake is THIS WAY." I nodded quickly and followed him off to where the other first years.

We were nearing the lake when I felt someone was following me. Well, obviously someone _was_ following me, we were a group of students heading in the same direction. But it was like someone was intentionally following _me_. I whipped around to find the blonde boy staring up at me guiltily as if I'd caught him.

"What?" I asked as he moved ahead to walk beside me, which made my stomach turn. No family stories could prepare me for the greatest test of all, human interaction.

"We've been here nearly five minutes and you're already picking fights with a second year."

"He shoved me." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. I was coming off as a tough kid.

"Oh I believe you." He smirks and glances at me out of the corner of his eye in a friendly, playful sort of way. Friend, my goodness. Am I making a friend? Would he be my friend?

"My name's Bellatrix, what's yours?" I asked all to quickly. He chuckled.

"Too long, rather not say."


End file.
